


Remember

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Remember & Other One-Shots AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: "My memory hasn't come back to me, nevertheless, I love you. That is the only thing I have"Yuri Plisetsky, age 25 was in car accident that took away 13 years of his life. And now, he must find out what had happened and why everyone seems to be hiding something from him.All while feeling the a certain kind of loss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky, 25 years old. Wakes up from a month-long coma and has 13 years of his life wiped away. What could have happened during that time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work for the fandom! And, actually I still don't know what will happen to it, I will just go with whatever will flow out of my keyboard XD. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy this story-- or not, since it's not really a happy one? But hopefully,--- (cause i seriously have no idea yet where to go with this) it ends with a happy ending.

I remembered, when I woke up; it was white, and there were a lot of worried faces, there were about 8 people in the room, I only knew 3 – well technically I knew 5, but I have never conversed with the other two, “Grandpa?” I mumbled, holding up my hand for him to grab, I needed the support more than ever now, “Yuratchka…” he started as he held my hand gently, “I am so glad you’re awake,” he added, and held me close, I relished the warm body pressed to mine, I smiled in return, “What happened Grandpa? And who are these people,” I added, noticing the difference in my voice, Viktor smiled at me, “Yuri, who do you know in this group?” he asked, I frowned at his question, “I- I know Granpa, Coach Yakov and You…” I answered, very much aware of the worried glances the rest of the persons I didn’t call had with one another. “I—I mean, I know Mila and Georgi, but I never interacted with them…” I added, hopefully to soothe their thoughts. Viktor gave me a small smile and asked the rest of the group alongside Grandpa to leave the room, which got me more confused, he sat next to me on the bed, “Yuri… what year is it today and how old are you?” he asked, my eyes widened, I knew this cliché question, I’ve watched it from multiple movies; _the question they ask an amnesiac._ I shook the idea off my head, I felt like crying but I fought back the tears, “It’s—It’s 2014 and.. I’m 13?” I stated, my last memory told me that it was December 2014, a few days after the Grand Prix Finals at Quebec, Canada; I smiled, remembering it was my first Grand Prix Final and I ended up winning the Junior Men’s Gold Medal; my short program, **_Dark Eyes_** and my free skate, **_Un Giorno Per Noi_** had won me my first Grand Prix Gold Medal. The spark in my eyes died down as I looked into Viktor’s sad ones, “What’s wrong… Viktor?” I asked, unsure, he smiled faintly, “It’s 2026, and you’re 25” he uttered silently, as if he didn’t want me to know. I looked down on my hands, they were quite bigger than I remembered, I looked at the mirror, coincidentally at my right side, I almost did not recognized myself, I looked back at Viktor, his eyes filled with pity, “What happened?” I croaked out, tears running down my cheeks, “You were in an accident last month, and you haven’t woken up since then,” he admitted, “We’re so glad you’re awake, but it seems, you have lost 13 years worth of memories…” he hugged me, soothingly rubbing my back.

My body felt heavy all of a sudden, but I fought the numbness, I wasn’t falling asleep again, _you just slept for a whole month._ I told myself, tears still falling, I hugged Viktor back, I didn’t understand what was happening anymore, but I knew I needed someone’s support.

A few days later, after being deemed healthy and well enough, I was allowed to go home, Mila and the man I found out was named Otabek welcomed me to an apartment so nice and luxurious, I doubted it was mine to begin with, but after a few sightings of pictures of myself, some friends and my family and a few cats roaming around, I decided that this place was mine. “So, how are you feeling?” the red-head had asked me, it still felt weird to know that I became friends with Mila, she was 3 years older than me and I don’t remember ever talking to her back when I was training with Yakov, I smiled politely at her, “I feel better than when I woke up, sometimes I get headaches but not enough to be alarmed.” I answered, as a cat jumped into my lap and looked up on me; I petted its head and looked at her, “What’s this cat’s name?” I asked, the dark haired man smiled, “That’s Lady,” he answered, I smiled, “Hello there Lady, guess you missed me huh?” I asked affectionately, and she rubbed my palm in return. “So, we’ll give you the grand tour of your flat,” she grinned, and then they stood up, Lady following them which left me behind to follow as well. “This one’s your bedroom,” She pointed and I peaked in to see a huge room with a queen-sized bed, a working table, a flat-screen TV, a door leading to a walk-in closet, a bathroom and a few pictures and bean bags. “Wow, this looks awesome!” I exclaimed, growing up, we never had these luxuries and now I feel like I’m living the life. The two smiled to themselves as they led me back to the hallways and into a different room, this one’s the kitchen, I smiled as I saw a dining set able to fit at least ten people, and utensils for such as well, “Do I have visitors a lot?” I asked, walking across the kitchen and opening cupboards and the refrigerator, “We all hang out here from time-to-time,” Otabek explained and I nodded, “Are you hungry?” Mila asked, opening the microwave to get a bowl out, “Yuuri made this for you before he left this morning, he’ll be back with Viktor tomorrow, they’re just fixing some things,” she added, sliding the bowl on the island counter, I shrugged and sat on the chair and inhaled the scent of pork, egg, spices and rice, “What is this?” I asked, “It’s a Pork Cutlet Bowl, It’s your third favorite food,” Otabek replied, getting a pitcher of water and a glass from the fridge and cupboard, respectively. “What’s my other two favorite ones?” I asked, taking in a bite and moaning at the taste, Mila giggled, “Why, Pirozhki and Poutine of course,” she replied, her eyes suddenly widening like she felt like she said something wrong. “Ah, excuse me, I think I left my phone in the living room,” she excused herself. I looked at Otabek, as if to ask what was wrong, he gave me a smile and shrugged, “Probably a girl thing,” he joked and we both laughed.

After showing me the rest of the apartment, the pair was getting ready to leave, “Viktor and Yuuri are going to accompany you here tonight, so just wait for them okay?” Mila instructed, I rolled my eyes, “Yes, mother,” I teased to which she pouted, “If you need something, just call us, the landline’s there in the living room and our numbers are on the notepad next to it,” Otabek reminded and ruffled my hair and then said there goodbye’s and left. I locked the door and went straight to my room after getting a glass of water, I placed the glass down on the side table and curled up in my bed, _It’s so big…_ I think to myself, I sighed, tossing and turning, I should be resting, but I felt restless for some reason, something was missing and I didn’t know what, which I think is just right because I lost a lot of memories, Before I knew it, hours had passed and I heard the front door open, I immediately ran to the door and smiled upon seeing Viktor and the man named Yuuri, “Hey,” I greeted plainly and they smiled and replied with their own _hey’s._

This was my routine for a few days, I wake up and Yuuri and Viktor ask if I’m alright, we eat breakfast, Yuuri goes out for work, Viktor keeps me company, sometimes Mila or Otabek come by and we talk about skating, I feel quite proud of my achievements even if I don’t remember any of them, I found out that Yuuri and Viktor were married, Otabek and Mila were dating, and I have other friends who are gonna pop out every now and then, I smiled, I’m glad I have a group of friends, I never thought I would, given my standoffish and rude persona; the routine continues and they leave, I take a long bath, Yuuri comes back home, we eat dinner and sometimes we watch a movie and other times, we go straight to bed.

 They promise to take me skating when I have rested well enough, I smile at that, I can’t wait to skate again, although all the techniques and trainings I’ve gotten all these years are probably for nothing until I regain my memories; which reminds me, not once did Viktor and the others talk to me about anything else other than skating, I still don’t know what kind of person I am today and it bothers me. I don’t have the courage to ask though;

And as I lie in bed every night, I still feel like something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And I'll try to update soon and since I still have no class, I bet I could :)
> 
> Here's to a great New Year by the way!
> 
> Also, I used Yulia Lipnitskaya's SP and FS from her first Junior Grand Prix Final back 2011-- I only changed the year but everything on that sentence was from her 2011 Junior Grand Prix


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally gets to go ice skating!

I awoke once again, but this time in a room that’s beige colored and a bed that’s too comfortable for me to want to leave it, I snuggled into the thick comforter, it had a familiar scent but at the same time, unknown to me; it made no sense, my senses felt like they were going crazy. I groaned, I had days like this before, when I absolutely do not want to leave the bed, I look at the other side of the bed, my hands reach out to grasp the cold air, I sighed—sat up and stretched my arms atop my head, it was cold today, I thought as I grabbed a sweater from the closet and tugged it on, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and headed to the kitchen, “Morning Yura,” Viktor greeted from the table, “What would you like for breakfast?” Yuuri asked, sipping coffee from his mug, “Do you want some butterbrot? Or Kasha?” Viktor asked, I smiled at the familiarity of those items, they were typical Russian breakfast meals, “Or we could have pancakes, if you want,” Yuuri suddenly suggested, Viktor’s eyes shot to him as if saying, _‘shut up’_ but only for a second because his usual smile was plastered onto his face yet again before saying, “I don’t think we have flour Yuuri,” he said simply, Yuuri’s face looked reluctant before nodding, “I see, I’ll got toast some bread then, you can make kasha on the pot,” he said standing up and grabbing pieces of bread, buttering them up and then putting it on a pan. I smiled, “Can I help?” I asked, I really didn’t know the actual dynamics of our relationship, but if they’re being nice to me, I don’t think I can lose anything by being nice to them as well, Yuuri shook his head, “I’m fine, Vik might need some help” he said, I nodded and went over to Viktor who was already mixing the kasha grains with water, sugar and salt, “Ah—Yura, please stir this and I will get some milk,” he said giving me the wooden spoon, I nodded, grabbing the spoon and mixing the grainy mixture, inhaling the nice smell. After a few minutes our makeshift family was having breakfast, “Can we go to ice rink today?” I asked, munching on some toast, the two looked at each other for a while, as if having a mental conversation; Viktor was the first to look away and sighed, but smiled, “Of course you can,” he smiled, “Hurry up and take a bath; after you get dressed, we’ll head out, okay?” he added, I smiled, “Okay!” I cheered, I felt a lot better now that I know I’ll be able to go outside this apartment.

I took a short shower and looked at the walls of the bathroom, for some reason, the place made me feel sad; I felt like crying, it happens every time I enter this room, more specifically the bathroom, there is an air of sadness, like—whatever I do in this room either wants to make me stay in bed or cry. I sighed and dried myself up with a towel before wearing black joggers and a red shirt, I wasn’t gonna do stuff like training; I just wanted to feel how it is to skate on the ice again after a few days of not doing so. I grabbed a bag and placed an extra shirt in there, and a towel, hopped to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, “Your skates are in the car already,” Viktor said, “We’ll be waiting outside” the pair called out from the front door, I followed suite, getting on the backseat while the two lovebirds sat in front, Viktor driving, and Yuuri on the passenger’s seat. I had the urge to gag when I saw them hold hands but I smiled at their domesticity but a sharp pain went through me… _What was that,_ I shook the pain off and in a matter of minutes; we were at the St. Petersburg Ice Rink, I got out of the car to see the sign on the door,

**_'CLOSED FOR VISITORS; ATHLETES MAY ENTER AT THE SIDE DOOR’_ **

“Guess Yakov’s training today huh?” Yuuri grabbed my arm gently and led me to a side entrance and we entered, it was bright inside and I can hear Yakov yelling at someone, turns out it was Mila, “Mila, stop flirting with Altin now and practice!” I heard he growl at the redhead who pouted as she separated from the black-haired man who was practicing on the ice as well. I walked with Yuuri and Viktor til we reached where Yakov was, “Ahh, welcome back Yuri, do you feel any better?” the older man asked me, I nodded, “Ready to skate again,” I answered back, he nodded, “Well go ahead and don’t push yourself,” the woman, Lilia, who I found out became my coach alongside Yakov during my first Grand Prix Final, I smiled politely and sat down on the bench, “Here you go Yura,” Viktor said, giving me my skates, I stared at them, they weren’t the ones I remember but I smiled widely at the subtle tiger print it had with golden design as well. I laced them up and carefully walked to the ice, taking off the blade guards and putting them down before I entered the ice rink, it felt like second nature, once I entered, I immediately glided and skated randomly, closing my eyes to relish the feeling, _“That’s it Ma Reine, you look so beautiful,”_ a voice cut through my mind. I opened my eyes in shock, slipped and fell down on my back, I winced. Mila and Otabek immediately skated towards me, while I heard collective shouts from outside the rink. “Yuri, Yuri, are you alright?” Mila asked, while Otabek sat me up, I nodded, mutely, looking around, as if I’d see the owner of the voice, a moment later, I stood up and thanked the two while I reassured the others that I was alright.

I looked out into a far corner of the ice rink.

**_Who was that?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaahahaha. Second chapter and I still haven't chosen what route I'm going to continue with. But no matter, I'll just go with the flow of my mess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for the feedback! It really encourages me to write :))
> 
> Also! 
> 
> Also Kasha and Butterbrot are typical Russian Breakfast items, Kasha is a grainy porridge while Butterbrot is German for Butter and Bread (?) and usually served with cheese and meat as a sandwich. 
> 
> Also, (xD) if Yuri feels kinda OOC or Too nice, it's because he doesn't know at the moment, how to interact with them, he could choose to be the angry one, but he kinda fears that they'll leave him so he chooses to be polite to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants to know about his forgotten memories; Viktor and Yuuri explain why it isn't such a good idea at the moment. Yuri gets some unlikely visitors.

After that little fall, Viktor became too much of a worrywart and decided that I should just sit down for a while. I nodded along, a bit pissed but at the same time, I needed to think about who that person was. I was pretty sure the words, 'Ma Reine' were French, but I don't think I know anyone who's French; I think Viktor was fluent in French though. I grabbed said man's shoulder to get his attention, "Nee, Viktor, you speak French right?" I asked, his eyes widened, "Why, yes! I'm fluent in that language" they sparkled, well Viktor always seemed like the boasting type to me. "Great!" I feigned cheerfulness, "What does... Ma... Reine? Mean?" I said carefully, the French words sounding both foreign and at home on my tongue. His eyes widened, although not in glee or anything that's typical of Viktor, but that sad, faraway look that I've seen him have whenever he looks at me and thinks that I'm not watching.

"Ma Reine, it means My Queen," he answered silently, "Where did you hear that from anyway?" His fake smile on, he asked. I frowned, "I heard it while I was skating, a voice in my head... Could it have been a memory or something?" I asked back, this was the first time I've asked about anything from my missing memories and I can't help but feel like he wouldn't answer me, he has avoided everything that may lead to it until now. "I-- Yuri, as much as I would like to tell you everything... I can't." He admitted, looking down. I frowned, a bit angry, "Why the hell not? Isn't it my right to know what happened to me in the last 13 years!?" I bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone present in the rink. I blushed afterwards, feeling ashamed, especially because of the expression that Viktor wore. "I--I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell..." I whispered, meekly. Yuuri approached his husband and gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder all while giving me a soft smile, "Yuri... I-- we understand that you're very much confused and you have all these questions running through your mind..." He started, "But, as much as we'd like you to remember, the doctor has advised us not to, because it may overwhelm you if you remember everything a little too quickly, also because the trauma from the accident may once again shock you into a comatose." He explained and suddenly I felt a bit selfish; of course I had the right to want to remember but I seem to forget that these people are my family and friends and that they probably know what's best for me.

I nodded mutely, earning a small smile from the Japanese and Russian duo in front of him, "Don't worry Yuri, you'll remember, little by little," Viktor smiled, "We promise... That we will subtly drop things now and then, nothing too much but hopefully to slowly help you remember," Otabek added, sitting next to me and giving me a reassuring smile; I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you."

—————

I felt a whole lot better the next day, I still felt a saddening aura in my room but I decided to push through it, I wore a tracksuit and decided to go out for a run, I asked permission from my two apparent guardians and they were more than happy to allow Makkachin, their brown poodle to accompany me in my run. The morning air was cold but it gave me a sense of tranquility and peacefulness, I took a rest at the local park, grabbing a water bottle from my sling bag and taking a huge gulp and pouring some for Makkachin on my hand which he lapped pretty quickly, his tongue tickling my palm and I couldn't help but give out a few giggles and chuckles. "Your laugh is like an angel's; you should do it more often Chaton," I stopped, there it was again. That voice, that same voice that I couldn't get off my mind for the past few days. I never asked about him in fear that I may actually be going crazy, imagining a voice from a person I'm not sure even exists. I sighed, patting the dog on the head, my own resting on the side of the bench. I closed my eyes, trying to gain a face to the voice but to no avail, my mind supplied none.

Frustrated, I stood up abruptly, Makkachin standing up slowly, I began running, the dog following close by. 'I'm gonna have to ask about it sometime...' I thought, running a bit more before returning to the apartment. "I'm back," I said as I entered the front door. "Ah! Yuri, in the living room, we have guests!" I heard Viktor exclaim, I felt nervous, another group of people that I have no memory of, no doubt. I sighed and walked slowly to the living room.

"Yuri!" I was greeted by a chorus of female voices, I looked at the couch to see four girls on the couch, they all looked a lot like each other which confused me, quadruplets? My mind supplied, I suppose my face showed my confusion and one of them giggled, "I guess you did lose all your memories since then," she said, her voice was nice to listen to, smooth like a hot knife slicing through butter, I blushed, "I-- who might you be?" I asked, trying not to be rude. She smiled, "I'm Yuuko Nishigori," she introduced, "and these three..." She said pertaining to the three next to her, "are my children, Axel, Loop and Lutz," she said pointing to each child, if it weren't for their different hairstyles, I'm sure I would have never differentiated one from another. The three smiled at me, somehow I felt like I spent a lot of times with these three... And that they were mischievous. I smiled, I didn't feel as nervous as I did earlier, maybe from Yuuko's voice, who knows?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making more time for Yuri to be acquainted with people from his past while small snippets of his memories make it to him. I hope it isn't getting too boring, I think it'll take a bit more time before our two unlucky lovers get to be with one another again. Next chapter, Yuri gets a bit more pushy with learning about his memories again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri opens new doors to learning more about his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this, It's a bit late than I'd like to upload but the last few days I've been too anxious about my first semester grades that came out yesterday that I couldn't make a decent chapter. 
> 
> But I promise that the next chapter would be coming sooner than later :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

After Yuuko and the triplets left I decided I liked her a lot. She was motherly and had a soothing voice, she told me about a lot of things about myself, well that she knew, mostly things that happened during the first year that we met, I can't believe I impulsively flew to Japan just to run after Viktor, but at least I got a good friend like her and apparently in the years after we flew to Japan in occassions and I got a lot closer to the triplets, often pulling pranks on their parents and even Viktor and Yuuri, I had to laugh as they explained each and every one of our endeavors. It gave me a bit happiness but a bit of emptiness as well, I'm glad I was able to at least feel a bit childish on occassions but on the other hand, having no memories of them made me tad sadder than I thought. We promised to talk more and even skate at the ice rink some time and I lightened up at that.

 

I found out that Viktor and Yuuri have retired a few years back but Viktor still choreographs some of my programs while Yuuri works as an Official from ISU, a representative or something technical, I never did quite took much notice of the ISU Officials; We go skating sometimes, the kids joining me and it helped me calm down a bit, I don't get flashes of memories so far this time around and I feel both disappointed and relieved, disappointed, because somehow I wanna know more about who I am and relieved because I don't think I can handle it at the moment. Today, it marks my second week of being awake and Viktor and Yuuri went out to go on a date or something, I don't know... which left me playing with Lady and drinking some warm cocoa on the couch. I smiled as she played with the assorted toys I found in her "Cat Kingdom" as Viktor dubbed it and was bouncing some ball when it rolled over to the foot of the room Viktor and Yuuri were using. Lady went and followed the ball and so did I.

 

Mila once told me that this was actually my apartment but there were a lot of rooms I haven't been in, including the one Yuuri and Viktor use. I mean, it's just probably a guest room, but there's something that had kept pulling me to that room ever since I came here. I opened the room, Lady following me as I entered, "This isn't a guest room." I muttered to myself, the room was double the size of the room I had, with a king sized bed, a door which lead to a huge closet and another leading to a spacious bathroom. There was a bunch of shelves and tables on each side of the bed and a small-ish couch near a big TV. There was another door leading to a balcony and I couldn't help but get a bit pissed because I think Viktor and Yuuri are actually staying in the Master's bedroom and I'm staying in a guest room.

 

Lady decided to jump up onto the couch as if she missed it, she was pawing at it and began rolling over, which I found downright adorable. I went to the shelves to see Medals and trophies from tournaments, there were some awards that seemed to be from charity and others that looked like music awards. I began to think if I ever had a career in music which the others might have forgotten to tell me as well. The side table on the left was filled with pictures and a lamp, I smiled grabbing one frame, it was a framed photo of my grandfather and I, it was probably a recent picture, maybe a year ago or two at most, other pictures consist of both familiar and unfamiliar faces, one was a group photo, it looked formal, a banquet? No, I don't think so... I peered into the photo, From the left, there was Yuuko, her husband, the triplets in front of her, a tan, black haired, Yuuri, Viktor, Mila, Otabek, Lilia, Yakov, my grandfather, myself, and from there unfamiliar faces, from a black haired man, a red haired woman and man next to her, in front of them are a black haired girl and red-haired boy, a brown haired man with brown eyes was next, another shorter male with brown hair, seems Asian, another Asian with black hair, two tall blond men were next and next to them were a tan man with brown hair and a tan woman with black hair, it was a nice photo but what I stared at more was that the black haired man next to me had one hand on my waist and the other was holding my hand. Could-- Could I be dating anyone? Am I married? I groaned, no one tells me anything about my personal life anyway, I rolled into the bed, relishing the feeling of being right where I should me, the familiarity of the bed sent me comfort and I began rolling on it until my forehead hit the other side table. "OY!" I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

There were photos on this side as well, fewer, and few as they were, confirmed my suspicions; I was dating someone and that someone was the same black haired man on the picture who had his hand on my waist. I grabbed the photo, it was a simple one, just us, his arm over my shoulder, it was formal, must’ve been a dinner party or something. I wonder if he were a skater like I am, my mind scanned every thing for any memory of him, a name at least, but nothing came up and that ended up making me frustrated. I groaned, putting the frame down and decided to stand up and walk towards the closet, I opened the abnormally large closet; it was separated with a divider; above were two signs on each side, one that I believe irked me enough to pop a vain on my forehead. It read **“King”** and **“Queen”** and I didn’t need any confirmation that my side was the Queens. I flipped clothes through clothes, at least my taste hasn’t changed too much, tiger prints mostly and some black clothes and hoodies and a few suits, I kept flicking through them until I reached the ones—and I couldn’t believe it. _Were these dresses?!_

I groaned, my boyfriend’s probably a kinky, perverted guy… my face blanched, but if I have this, then it must mean that I indulge him a lot. I groaned out.

**_Wait._ **

Viktor, Yuuri, Mila, Otabek… they were all hiding this from me!? I stomped angrily back into the room, shocking Lady who jumped off the couch. “Can you believe it Lady?” I asked, sitting down the couch, “All of them have been hiding this from us!” I continued, the cat jumping onto my lap, “Wait—if this guy is my boyfriend…” I blushed at saying it out loud, “then why hasn’t he visited me or—how come I haven’t even seen the guy.”

And all of a sudden, just as if cold water dropped on me, the worst case scenario entered my mind, I was in an accident last month, I was in a coma ever since then.

**What if he’s also in a coma? What if he’s in a critical condition?**

My heart kept beating hard, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, my head was aching, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

**What if he’s dead?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! There's bound to be a lot of mistakes on this one? I wrote this in one go and didn't reread it; I'll be sure to reread it tomorrow and edit it if ever :D but ya'll are welcome to comment on things that you think is a bit weird or need answers to??? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally gets answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update earlier like seriously xD
> 
> But I like went to this hotel last Saturday with my family and I had a really nice time there <3 <3
> 
> Also went to watch some Ice Skaters at the near mall's Ice Skating Rink and they're so awesome <3
> 
> Also, do you guys know a cosplayer called ZuneKuro on IG? he's really nice and handsome <3 he cosplayed JJ, Viktor and Yuri and they're all really great <3 
> 
> HAHAHA Forgive that part. I'm just fangirling over him tbh

_"Hey, wake up Chaton," a low voice whispered into my ear with fondness, a feeling of a warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me; I groaned, hoping he'd get the idea and to not continue waking me up, "Please Ma Reine, you need to wake up," he insisted, I tried opening my eyes, but I was unable to, my head was aching, my body felt numb. "Please wake up my love, it's a dangerous time for you. You need to wake up." the urgency in his voice shocked me, "Réveille mon amour!" I opened my eyes slightly to see a man with black hair, worried eyes fixated on me. "Thank God, Yuri..." he muttered, relieved. I closed my eyes again._

 

And when I opened them, the first thing I saw was not the black haired man but instead doctors, nurses all relieved. "Patient has been revived!" they cheered, and I realized I have landed myself in the hospital yet again, after a few vital checks, I was transferred to a private room where Viktor and Yuuri were waiting anxiously, after I was placed into the bed, the doctor began speaking to Viktor while Yuuri stayed beside me, "How do you feel?" he asked me, I looked to him, "What happened?" I asked, everything was a bit foggy after I went inside the room, another topic I need to talk to them about later, "We came home to see you unconscious in the bedroom, guess you saw huh?" he answered sheepishly. I managed a passive look, and before I could ask something else, Viktor entered the room.

 

His normal smile wasn't on his face at the moment, replaced by a expression that had both relief and worry, "How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes at the repitition, "I'm fine, but now that you're both here, I wanna ask about that room," I paused, "and that man in the picture next to me." I added. They both looked at each other, having a mental conversation before Yuuri groaned, "He was gonna find out eventually," to which Viktor sighed, "Fine."

 

I eyed them wearily, Viktor opened his bag and grabbed a phone, oddly familiar, "I don't know if you remember the pattern for your phone, but here it is" he tossed me the phone, I caught it and opened to a lockscreen of the black haired man, sleeping with Lady on his chest, I smiled at the photo, 'pattern huh?' "What's the guy's name? The one I'm-- seeing," I asked, whispering the last part, "Jean-Jacques Leroy," Yuuri answered, I nodded, "Tell me about him," I muttered, trying a 'J' for the pattern, rejected; "Well, he's a figure skater like you, he's four years older than you, he doesn't skate competitively anymore though." Viktor said, I raised my eyes at that, "What does he do now?" I urged, "Well, he still has a band, and a fashion brand, he has foundations," Yuuri thought for a while, "He's also your coach now."

 

My eyes widened at that, "I'm dating my coach?" I blushed, remembering what Yuuko told me the other day about Yuuri and Viktor. Viktor shook his head, "Well, technically you're married to him since last year," I blushed even more, "He seems busy though," I remarked, trying the patterns again, a 'Y' for myself and a 'L' for Lady. Both rejected. "Well yeah, he couldn't keep still for a minute anyways," Yuuri chuckled, "Where is he then?" I said and realized that the pattern wasn't just for one letter, I raked my mind for something, a word that could be my password, I remember the closet in the room, groaned silently before writing 'queen' and groaned out loud when it was rejected as well, I thought for a while, "What the hell," I thought, and writing the Russian term for King, "король" into the phone and to my surprise it opened. The wallpaper was a candid shot of myself, curled up to his side as he was snapping a early morning selfie I suppose. I smiled at the domesticity of the picture.

 

"Yuri, are you alright?" Viktor's voice cut through my thoughts and I realized tears have been falling to my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly, earning sad looks from the two in front of me. "Where is he?" I repeated my question. "He was with you the day of the accident," Yuuri started, handing me a news article. I got it and read the title,

 

"Jean Jacques Leroy has been missing for about a month after he and his husband, Yuri Plisetsky got into an accident while having a roadtrip from Moscow back to St. Petersbrug;"

 

"What typically is an adventure-filled, 12-hour drive turned into a nightmare as the couple visited Nizhnesvirsky Nature Reserve and was caught in an accident which lead to Yuri Plisetsky being in a coma, back in St. Petersburg. While Jean-Jacques Leroy was no where to be found, as the car was found in horrible condition, Plisetsky, unconcious and bleeding on the passenger seat while a terrible crack on the winshield indicates that Leroy had crashed through it and fallen into the nearby river. Searches have been done but none have successfully found the Canadian Ice Skater. It's been a month; relatives and friends are trying to stay positive but there has been no sighting or any evidence that may lead to his retrieval." the news read and I dropped it from my hands.

 

I felt like I couldn't breathe again, the choking sensation back, but this time Viktor immediately ran and embraced me, I hugged back, needing all the comfort I can get, I let my tears flow freely, I had no memory of it afterwards, I didn’t remember sleeping or getting back to my flat, I opened my eyes, I was in the master bedroom, _my room._ Mila was there sitting on the foot of the bed, petting Lady.

 

“Hey…” I called, my voice hoarse, I guess I did a lot of screaming and crying after that episode… Mila almost jumped at my call, “Ah, thank God!” she said in Russian, jumping to my side, “We thought you were gonna enter another coma,” she joked, “How are you?” she asked a bit more seriously. I laughed bitterly, “Like shit, my body’s so heavy and my throat feels like the sahara desert.” I groaned, she nodded giving me a glass of water, I chugged it down in one go.

 

“So, you know now right?” she said silently, I nodded, “Well, about him anyways,” I said, she nodded back, and smiled, “We’re sparing no effort in searching for him yanno, his family, friends, his fanbase, his foundation and some of the Ice Skating Community too.” She explained, “We’re gonna find him,” she assured me, kissing my cheek. “I’m gonna be accompanying you tonight, it’s Yuuri and Viktor’s turn at the helm tonight” she winked, “Call me when you need anything, I’ll be preparing something to eat,” she eyed me sadly before leaving,

 

I grabbed the phone from the side table, opening it to the last messages we had,

 

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_Hey babe, I just got the car today, I’ll go pick you up today okay?_ **

****

**Me**

**_Cool, I’ll be packing my shit up, can’t wait to get back to St. Petersburg_ **

****

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_Same, we have to work on your new program, Viktor sent me the choreography._ **

**Me**

**_Great, hurry okay? I miss you a lot tbh_ **

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_I’m flattered chaton. I got a lot of things packed up for this road trip, so be prepared xoxo_ **

****

**Me**

****

**_Got it but no sex in the car >:| _ **

****

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_B-but?! D: I got pillows and everything._ **

**Me**

**_Just hurry up you idiot, and keep safe xoxo_ **

****

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_Got it Ma Reine, Love you too~_ **

****

**King Jerk-Jackass**

**_I’m here. Get that delicious piece of ass out here >;D _ **

****

That’s where the conversations end, I suppose because we were together by then, I smile at the rest of our conversations, filled with witty banter, insults, and sexual innuendos. I decided to stop looking at the messages before I cried again and went to the gallery.

 

I had a few folders, namely, **Camera, Videos, Le Roi, Lady, Ice Skating, Downloads, Unknown**

Le Roi was filled with pictures of Jean, mostly candid shots of the man, some in suits, in an event, on the stage, at the kiss and cry.

 

I threw the phone down. I was beginning to miss someone I really didn’t remember and it’s messing with my emotions again. I want to see him already, I want to find him already.

 

**Please Jean, come back already.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Omg. 
> 
> I have no idea about the actual geography of Russia??? I just searched about some parts of it on Google Maps and Other websites on it. So please forgive me for the inaccuracies; v ;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri watches a movie, gets a memory and watches some other... shocking videos? 
> 
> "Home, love, family  
> There was once a time  
> I must have had them too  
> Home, love, family  
> I will never be complete  
> Until I find you."
> 
> \- Anastasia, Journey To The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter, a lot of things happened this week. I enrolled to my second semester after a lot of trouble 3 
> 
> We celebrated a fiesta in our place and I found out that a guy I like is actually already taken 3 Good thing I wasn't that invested in that attraction? So, I bounced back easily. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this episode and that little funny part at the end xD 
> 
> Hoping to a faster update! <3

That evening after eating, Mila and I decided to watch a movie, her choice of course, I snuggled into the comforter we brought to the living room alongside Lady while nursing a warm cup of cocoa, "What movie are we watching again?" I asked, groaning at how long she was taking, "Ooh! Found it~" she cheered and selected it on the screen before I could snatch a look, I took a more comfortable position on the couch as she took the other one, "It's a classic~" she winked at me, hugging a pillow while a blanket is haphazardly placed on her lap. I shrugged, continued watching, I looked at her as the title shows "Anastasia"-- "Ah. This one," I said dryly, not because I don't like the film, I like it to be honest; but because I've seen this movie a hundred times as a kid.

"Oh you both have something in common," she said suddenly and I looked at her, confused. "You both lost your memories!" she teased, I glared at her, to which she evaded, "Ah, my joke was in poor taste," she said silently and we went back to the comfortable silence. Some time during the movie, I kept glancing on my phone, I was currently looking at the Lady album which was filled of really really cute; apparently we take her to our competitions now and she has mini cat versions of our costumes; I giggle at the silliness but also because it seemed like such a cute idea. My eyes return to the screen, ah it was that moment where Anastasia-uh--Anya was choosing which way to go and that dog appeared, I smiled, I still remember these scenes by heart. I returned to my phone and I decided to check out the Ice Skating folder, it was half filled with news about us, about tournaments and there were some videos of our performances, I played them with the sound on mute, I didn't wanna disrupt the ongoing movie.

My heart swelled with pride watching my older self perform, the choreography, the movements, I looked so professional, I couldn't believe that I've progressed and improved so much. I was going to keep watching them when I heard the door open, I put my phone down and craned my neck, "I'm here," a gruff voice called out, It was Beka, "Over here in the living room!" Mila called back, her eyes not leaving the screen, "I brought the cookies you wanted from the bakery," he said, placing the box of cookies on the coffee table, "Ahh! I love you so much" she grinned, grabbing the box, scooting over for him to sit down, "Perfect with warm cocoa" she said, and leaned towards him as her eyes returned to the screen.

"How are you?" Otabek asked me, an arm lazily placed over Mila's shoulders and my heart felt empty, felt something missing, it felt jealousy. I swallowed the pain and smiled at him, "Had worse days," I joked, he gave me a sympathetic look which I waved off with another smile, turning my attention to the TV screen so that I can avoid any other looks or questions, but I really wasn't watching.

I blinked.

**_I felt arms around me, warm, comforting, sturdy, "This movie again Yuri?" the soothing voice teasingly asked near my ear, I giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear, "Of course, it's a classic," I replied, looking up to blue eyes, "Jean..." I whispered, "Yeah babe?" he replied, "I love you so much," I said, pinching his cheek, to which he chuckled, "You're not usually vocal about it Chaton, what's up?" he asked, I shook my head. "Nothing, just wanted to say it." I faced the screen again._ **

And blinked.

Otabek was in front of me, "Is he okay?" I heard Mila ask, I kept blinking, "Yeah, he seems to have come back," he replied back. "What was that about?" he added, standing up from squatting in front of me, I shrugged, "I think I just had a memory." I said, "Or at least-- a vision of... Jean," I hesitated on saying his name, it was still foreign on my tongue. They nodded, "Well, that's good I guess? You're remembering stuff," Mila grinned, "Just tell us if it gets too much, the blanking out is pretty scary..." she frowned. I nodded, "On the other hand, I have no idea when it'll happen so I'm not sure if I can get help," he chuckled.

After a while, we just continued lounging around the living room, eating the warm batch of cookies and watched the rest of the movie, I kept sneaking glances at the couple, I was happy for them, they looked so nice together, just like Viktor and Yuuri, two puzzle pieces that just fit together, Viktor was loud, outspoken, cheerful; Yuuri was shy, reserved and quiet. Mila was a loud, bright, friendly, while Beka was observant, aloof and silent. They seemed like opposites, but they make it work somehow, I wonder how Jean was as a person. I excused myself from the couple to return to my room with Lady, I flopped down the bed, grabbing my phone again, from our texts, he seemed like someone who liked joking and teasing but is a really nice and loving person; "The dresses on my closet remind me he's a bit kinky?" I said, blushing, pressing the Unknown album, and groaning, "I spoke too soon." I muttered, the album was filled with me in random clothes, dresses, and other clothes and even underwear. There were videos on it too.

The thumbnails were black though, pressing one I immediately thank all deities that I decided to lock myself in my room, the video started with a moan and a "FUCK!" courtesy of myself. "What's wrong Ma Reine, is it too much already?" Another voice, presumably Jean, groaned out, "Ah, you wish you asshole," I supplied quite nicely, my face in the video was blushing, on my back, skin pink and filled with red bites. If I were in the actual age I remember myself, I would be spanked for watching such--- erotic material. I was cut from my thoughts as I heard another loud moan, and skin getting in contact with another, I didn't need to see what was happening to know what was happening, and as I was going to ask, the me in the video shouted, "Fucker! Why the fuck are you recording this Ah!" he-I-- covered my face, trying to muffle my moans with my hand, A low voice chuckled, "For when I go home to Canada this week, its jerking-off material," he teased, "Then why are you using my phone?!" I replied, "Well, of course, for you. I already have enough jerk off material of you on mine, remember?" I could practically hear him wink from the tone of his voice.

I shut the video down before anything else could happen, looking down, below my waist, I groaned.

**Fucking Jean Jacques Leroy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri receives amazing news in the morning!
> 
> But as always, the trouble's just beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello ; v ; I am so sorry I haven't updated in long, school's started-- and I wanted to focus on it as much as possible so I would probably update this like once a week, most likely a Friday or a Saturday. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you still do because the trouble is actually just starting!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

After what had happened last night, I never opened that phone again. I can't believe I even have such scandalous videos on my phone, I'm really glad I had a password on the thing or else Viktor and Yuuri might've already seen all my dirtiest secrets, I paled at the thought, and shook the idea away as I stood up and stretched, "Good morning," I muttered to the wind, Lady meowed in return to which I smiled, "Morning Lady," I said as I knelt down to pet her head.

 

"Yuri! You up?" I heard Otabek's voice from outside my door, "Yeah, I am, anything wrong?" I answered, standing up. "We have people over, I think there's news about Jean," my eyes widened at that, "I'll just take a quick shower, I'll be out," I replied hurrying to the bathroom, and stripped off my clothes and stood under the warm sprays of the shower, 'News about Jean huh?' my heart was beating like crazy from both excitement and worry.

 

I went outside, dressed in a simple black t-shirt, the design being a tiger with a crown, a pair of joggers and tied my hair into a loose ponytail before exiting the room with Lady, I ran towards the living room to see a long, black-haired lady sitting on the couch with a brown-haired boy, I recognize them from the photo on my side table, but I don't know their names; I awkwardly sat next to Mila on the other couch.

 

The black-haired woman smiled as she saw me come in, "Yuri!" she stood up and hugged me, "It's so nice to see you up and walking!" she smiled, I saw tears forming in her eyes, I looked at Mila for help but before she could speak the brown-haired boy chuckled, "Izzy, please you're probably scaring him, didn't Viktor say that he lost his memories?" he explained, the black haired woman, Izzy, I suppose blushed as she separated from me, "Ah, of course, I'm sorry Yuri," she smiled, and sat down again. "I'm Isabella, and this is Leo; we're Jean's best friends." she introduced, I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you-- well, I suppose I've met you before--- but I'm just meeting you-- like-- right now, so I suppose,--" they started chuckling and I blushed, knowing I was rambling.

 

"No problem Yuri," Leo said, "We're just here to deliver the wonderful news." he smiled, I stood up, inching towards them, "News? Wonderful?" I asked, Isabella nodded, "We found him, he's alive!" she exclaimed, tears flowing freely from happiness. I felt my own fall down my face, "Found... him? He's alive?!" I cried, falling to my knees, my heart was beating crazy, all the worry from earlier that he might be dead faded away to nothing, "I'm so glad," I heard Mila say as she crouched down to hug me, I saw Otabek smiling at the corner of my eye, "When can I go see him?" I asked.

 

Isabella looked at Leo, "Once you're ready," he said, "We've admitted him to the hospital the moment we found him last night." he added, I nodded, "Which hospital?" I asked again, "I'm ready to see him already." Izzy looked at him, "He's admitted to The American Medical Clinic, but..." she frowned, "One little detail... he seems to remember us but the doctor had said a chance of memory loss," she explained.

 

My heart sunk at that, a chance of memory loss? I would see him yet it will still be unsure if he remembers me, I looked up at them, "I'll take that risk." I need to see him, at least, no matter what happens, "Take me to him." I urged. They looked at each other before they nodded, “Let’s go.” Leo had said with finality.

* * *

 

A while later, we were in the car Leo rented here in Russia, Isabella—I mean Izzy was beside me on the back seat while Leo was driving up front with his boyfriend—I presumed, the brown haired boy, Asian from the looks of it. Apparently, he was the one who rented the vehicle as they were talking to me. His name’s Guang Hong… I think… Mila and Otabek stayed behind at my place and promised to follow soon after. The car ride was quite anxious, I was surrounded by people I hardly knew, but they seemed like good friends of Jean, and they were taking me to him, so I guess I could try to talk to them.

 

I smiled at Izzy, “So, you’re one of Jean’s best friends?” I asked casually, she blushed but smiled, “Yes, I am actually his only best friend.” She said teasingly directing it to Leo who just chuckled, “But yes, JJ and I grew up together and even though we ended up dating and being engaged, I knew that we weren’t meant to be anything but best friends,” she answered silently, smiling off to a distance, as if she were remembering fond memories of her and Jean.

 

My heart ached, she had memories of Jean and I didn’t, after that I kept silent and opted to just look at the outside, as we kept on our ride, “Yuri, would you like some?” I looked towards Guang Hong as he offered me a sandwich, I smiled, I didn’t eat any breakfast because I was far too excited to leave, I accepted the sandwich with a quiet thanks and munched on it.

 

It took us 30 minutes to arrive to our destination; The American Medical Clinic, I swallowed all the anxiousness I felt and exited the car alongside Izzy who walked with me to his room. “Are you ready for this?” she had asked me, one hand on my shoulder and the other on the handle of the door; I smiled weakly, but nodded, “I wanna see him.” I said. She nodded and opened the door.

 

A pair of steel blue eyes stared to my green ones; we entered the room, “Jean…?” I began, he nodded, “Oh—hey?” he started, confused, and that’s when I knew he had no idea who I was. I smiled sadly, sitting down on the chairs in the room.

 

Isabella sat next to JJ as she looked at me with a hint of sadness and a hint of pity; I smiled at her nonetheless, showing her I was fine. “Izzy, who is he?” I heard him whisper to her, “That’s Yuri,” she told him, his face still showed confusion, “Yuri? I don’t think I know any Yuris…” he frowned. Their fears came true, JJ indeed had some memory lost;

 

I was about to say something but then the door opened, I expected it to be Leo and Guang or Mila and Otabek; it was a brunette, looked like Mila’s age, “Jean, how are you feeling?” she had asked, I looked at Izzy to see that her facial expression has changed, her eyes looked sharper and her eyebrows furrowed, and then I looked at the expression Jean had; it was of a happy kid who just saw his favorite toy.

 

“Alisa, mon amour! You’re back!” to which Izzy’s eyes widened as soon as mine did as well.

I stared at the brunette, whose face was red from Jean’s exclamation.

 

**What the fuck is going on?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! An OC.
> 
> Who is the Alisa girl and what his her actual relation to JJ.
> 
> Also, JJ's here but not in the position we hoped he would be in xD.


	8. Do I Have You Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this, being late I mean... but oh well
> 
> //better late than never// 
> 
> i wrote this chapter like-- weeks apart... so im sorry if it doesn't blend all that well.
> 
> also--- it seems like its being rushed?? but it'll work out in the end, i promise.

I looked at the scene unfolding in front of me, the worried and pissed expression on Izzy's face, the embarrassed yet relieved expression on this Alisa girl and the adoring and love-struck expression on Jean's. Honestly, some part of me was angry and jealous, another part was worried, upset, over his apparent loss of memory and the expression he's showing this random lady. The angry, jealous part of me won and I walked up to JJ, and sat beside him on the hospital bed, Izzy standing up to make room for me. "Oie, Jean, who is this chick?" I glared, to which he looked at me incredulously, but almost immediately his expression returned to a happy one, "This is Alisa, she's my savior! She was the one to save me from the river and she nursed me back to health." He explained he then looked at me again, "Who are you to me again?" he asked. My angry facade cracked, "I-- I'm..." I started, "Ah! You're that kid who just made his senior debut!" he grinned, "Russian Team right?" he added.

I was about to answer but the door opened, "JJ?" our attention was focused on the door, "Huh? Isn't it Otabek?" he grinned, "I haven't seen you since you moved back to your home rink, how's it been?" he added, raising his arm to wave at him. Beka gave me a sympathetic glance before walking into the room, "I heard you lost your memories," he said, sending a polite nod to Alisa, before turning his attention back to Jean; "I heard about it from the doctors, I suppose its true then, how long did I miss?" he asked, looking down on his lap. "Considering that you told me that the last time you saw me was when I moved back to Kazakhstan, I'll say 10 or 11 years," he answered honestly. Jean nodded, "That's a fuckton of lost memories," he chuckled bitterly, he glanced at his side to me, "I guess you're part of that fuckton?" I couldn't reply, I felt like I wanted to disappear at that moment; I looked away; I couldn't tell him yes, I don't even remember much more than that. "Ah... are you okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face, his face full of worry, I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes, so I pushed him away, jumped of the bed and ran away from that room as far as I could; hearing both Beka and Izzy call after me.

 

I wanted to be alone, there's nothing that I can tell him at this point, where do I even start? "Hi JJ, I'm Yuri, your husband, crazy, right???" I would rather dig my own grave, since I don't even remember any of that shit either; and how he looked at that Alisa chick, like that was his most favorite person in the whole world? I stopped like a few blocks away from the hospital into an empty park. Sitting down to catch my breath,  placing my hand atop my forehead and breathed heavily. Aside from the random bursts of memories of Jean and I; I don't remember anything, I don't remember getting married to him, dating him nor skating against or with him. This seems like a horrible joke, a dream-- nightmare I can't wait to wake up from. I sighed, tears falling into my face. I didn't want any of this, having the mind and memories of a teenager and having to live the life of an adult in one blink.

 

I felt like I was being too dramatic, I didn't want to be too overreacting, I didn't know this man, and he hardly knew me as well, maybe this is just God's plan for us, he brought us together, seperated us and then... and then... I guess we find someone else, my thoughts bitterly return to the woman called Alisa, which for reasons I really don't have any right to be angry, she saved him, of course he would feel gratitude and affection towards her. I angrilly threw my hands to the air, frustrated, at him, at this life, at that girl, --- at me.

 

The next thing I knew, someone was holding me close to their chest, tight and comforting, it was warm, I hugged them back, and then I was in the backseat of Yuuri and Viktor’s car, wrapped up with a blanket, laying down with the heater on. “It would be a bad idea to let him sleep alone tonight, huh?” I heard Yuuri ask Viktor from the passenger seat, “Yeah, I’ll sleep beside him tonight, he needs someone right now,” he replied, taking a glance at me before returning his eyes towards the road. Before I knew it, Yuuri was carrying me into the spare bedroom onto a queen-sized bed, he took of my shoes, placed the comforter on me before ruffling my hair and saying good night to Viktor with a kiss on his lips.

Viktor’s weight tipped the bed subtly, he fixed my hair to the side of my face and I was trying my best to not make him realize I was awake. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, “You must be so confused, you don’t deserve any of this Маленький” and with that he kissed my forehead, and settled holding me in his arms, I allowed myself to relax in between them, I had a dreamless evening. Waking up to someone I treated as a big brother, his arms around me, I snuggled into their warmth, how lucky that Japanese Yuuri to have this man next to him always. Viktor woke up a few minutes later, smiling at me; “Good morning Yura, did you have a good rest?” I smiled, I always wished to have such a close relationship with him, I’m glad that in the future, I have achieved even that.

“Good morning Vitya,” I smiled, “Thanks for coming for me yesterday, I wouldn’t know where I’d go after running off like that,” I added, to which he shook his head, “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, I cocked my head to the side, a bit confused, “What you saw in the hospital, I mean.” He added, I frowned, I’d hoped he wouldn’t figure it out, but regardless, I sighed, “I’m a bit… confused, I really don’t know what to really do right now.” I admitted, suddenly, the ceiling looked really interesting, “I think it’s getting too difficult,” I started, “When I remembered bits and pieces of him, I really wanted to see him again; I wanted to be with him again, because we seemed so happy…” I explained, standing up, getting my phone from my pocket, I started looking at photos of us, “And now, this happened, he doesn’t remember me either, well--- apparently, he does… but not in the way I hoped…” I didn’t want to start crying, but I already felt the tears pooling in my eyes, “I mean, I still want to know about him, but—I don’t think, that he wants, that he’d appreciate it…” I choked out, “We’re kinda—no scratch that; we are strangers to each other and that’s not really a great place to start…” I finished, before I could cry out.

“You’ll have to cross paths someday, and he will remember, because that’s how fate works,” Viktor smiled, trying to comfort me, “I won’t force you right now, I understand that you need time to clear your head and figure out what to do, but someday, you will have to face him okay?”  he finished, and his ‘big-brotherly’ tone made me feel a bit better; “Your mind is technically a child’s anyway,” he joked, ruffling my hair, I smiled faintly. The door suddenly opened and up came a black labrador and jumped into me, tackling me down to the floor, “What the!?” I gasped before the dog began licking my face and although I was a cat person, this didn’t really bother me; honestly, it made me feel warm and happy, “Hey buddy, who’s dog are you?” I chuckled as I sat up to pet it on the head, “He’s yours and JJ’s actually,” Yuuri entered casually, _‘our dog, huh?’_ I thought before hugging the dog close, “Sorry, you had to take care of him all this time huh?” I told them, “Nah, while Mila took care of Lady, we volunteered to take care of Knight here, plus he’s a good friend for Makkachin over there,” Viktor said, pointing to the brown poodle at Yuuri’s feet. I smiled, I do think JJ seems like a dog person, I stood up and walked outside to their kitchen, Knight slowly following beside me, “I think I’ll go home right now, Lady must be so lonely, I’ll take Knight home too… He probably misses home too…” I smiled faintly, the two nodded.

And before I knew it I was at the front of my home, fishing the keys from my pocket, I opened the door, surprisingly, to nothing.


End file.
